


Lapis Likes Flying

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Flying, Gen, Happy Lappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: Lapis has fun when she flies.
Kudos: 7





	Lapis Likes Flying

Sometimes, she’d just fly around. Not going anywhere particular, not for any particular reason. Lapis just liked flying.

She still struggled sometimes with anxiety — that worry that she was being a burden — but flying was so relaxing. Nobody but Lapises knew how relaxing it was.

When Lapis was in the air, she didn’t think about her past trauma or her current fears. She just thought about her wings, spread out and free.

She thought about the air flowing past her.

She thought about the fluffiness of the clouds.

Lapis thought about how happy she was, and never wanted to land.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to e350tb for beta-reading!


End file.
